


Wish Tree

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, also hetero ships, chan and yeri are too cute, for the first time in forever i write teeth rotting fluff, i read the lyrics for wish tree and it just happened, its still christmas you cant tell me what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies on a fluff filled christmas date. I love maknaes and cheri is my ship fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Tree

Yerim strolls along the street. It was their first christmas since they got together. Her heart longed to only see him quickly. 

The glass windows of the shops reflect the bright lights that decorate the street. A snowflake lightly falls onto Yerim's shoe. 

Her heart was filled with joy. The frilly white dress and pink coat felt warmer than it would be.

On normal nights, babies would be crying but on this special day, everyone lights up with wide smiles and laughter.

 

"Ah! Oppa! Did you wait long?" Yerim quickly runs toward the boy standing in front of the big clock tower.

"Aigooo Yerimmie~ I waited so long..." Chan pouts. His hand instinctively looks for Yerim's. 

"Really? I'm so sorry!!" Yerim looks up to face Chan.

"Just kidding! I just arrived too," Chan smiles. His smile was brighter than the stars in the sky.

"Come, let's go!" Chan swung their hands forward. 

 

Their first stop was the shopping mall. Little children line up to take a picture with the friendly Santa who sat there smiling, brightening everyone's mood. The young boys and girls smile brightly. Their eyes twinkling. Yerim thought back to the times her mom would bring her to see Santa.

"Oppa, can we take a selca with Santa too? I really want to! I haven't gotten to see Santa since the day I passed the auditions..." Yerim pouts.

Her aegyo melted Chan's heart. Chan too hasn't seen Santa since he became a trainee. It was always good to have firsts with the one you love.

"Okay Yerimmie!~ I also have not seen Santa in so long!" Yerim runs towards Santa, Chan following after.

"Say Cheese!" Chan held the camera, clicking after Yerim's count. Yerim checked the photo, showing it to the santa too. It would be a couple photo besides the fact that santa was in the middle of the two puppy lovers. 

"Last long kids~" The santa called out as Chan and Yerim strolled off.

 

"Yerimmie I'm hungry..." Chan whines. Yerim found Chan cute when he pouts and whines just like a little boy.

He was the maknae who was babied by 12 hyungs of course he's childish. Yerim too was a little childish after being babied by her unnies.

The blinking red and green lights sparkled. The bright colours and fake snow which decorated the bakery cafe caught Yerim's attention.

"Channie oppa there's a bakery cafe there let's go!" Yerim pointed at the cafe, pulling Chan along.

The couple's hot chocolate arrived. The barista purposely added the foam and led them to a candle lit table by the window sill.   
Chan blew at the cold glass window. Chan's warm breath creating a small canvas on the window. Quickly, he wrote 'Yerim' and a heart around it, Yerim did the same with Chan's name beside where Chan wrote his. Yerim managed to snap a picture before it faded away.

A freshly baked gingerbread man and gingerbread woman arrived at their table. Chan put the two side by side, hands together, making it look like the gingerbread couple were holding hands. Yerim took another picture. The younger wanted to treasure every moment of their first christmas together.

Chan took a sip of the hot chocolate, the foam decorated his upper lip. Yerim laughed at Chan's lame attempt at flirting. Yerim picked up the napkin and wiped it off swiftly, smirking at the elder.

It was soon to be midnight. Chan and Yerim quickly made their way to the wish exhibit. The exhibit was mainly full of couples and families. Yerim was glad to be spending her christmas with someone other than family.

Chan wrote on a blue star shaped paper and Yerim wrote on a pink heart shaped paper. The two separated for the time being so the other wouldn't see each other's wishes. Yerim had three in mind. She would write more than three if she had more space to write. The couple made a promise to only tell their wish on New Year's Day.

 

Chan was done writing his and Yerim was ready to pin her wish up. Chan put up his wish first, promising not to peek when Yerim put up hers. The two walked away from the exhibit. The tall christmas tree stood before the pair.

"Merry Christmas Yerimmie."  
"Merry Christmas Channie."

The two burst out laughing at how awkward it sounded. Chan took Yerim's hand and interlaced his fingers with Yerim's petite fingers. Chan was dying to know what Yerim wrote. Yerim too was dying to know what Chan wrote. All they could do was wait for New Year's Day.

Chan followed Yerim back to her dorm. Waving goodbye and giving a light peck on the cheek. Chan's heart felt warm like hot chocolate. Yerim's face was burning. Her four unnies were already waiting for her to spill. 

"HYUNG I'M HOME!" Chan pushed the door open. 12 men scurried to the living room, ready to interrogate their youngest bro.

 

They met up again on New Year's Day. They had to confess their wish. Yerim simply said she wished for her unnies to be healthy and Chan told her that he wished for his hyungs to be happy. They sat facing each other. The sun was bright for a snowy day. Chan took out a piece of paper, cutting it in half. They had to write their wish down and show each other on the count of three.

1\. 2. 3.

Both papers were written with the same thing.

1) To always be happy like we were today  
2) To always stay together even after many winters had come and gone by  
3) For the two wishes to come true

**Author's Note:**

> It's still christmas stfu. its always christmas. alldayerrday. wish tree is sneushwidbshsu i love it. also seventeen won the rookie award at Seoul Music Awards i cried more than baby boo.


End file.
